


An evening with Steve

by happygowriting



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Love, Steve Rogers x Reader - Freeform, Valentine's Day, steve rogers - Freeform, stever rogers x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: follow me on tumblr!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	An evening with Steve

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

Steve had spent the entire day getting everything ready for an evening with you. He always went all out on holidays, wanting you to have the best time. He did even more on Valentines Day. 

Spreading out roses on the bed, arranging them so that they said “I love you”, he lit candles before heading into the bathroom and getting a bath ready for you, knowing that you would be arriving at any moment. Making sure it was the right temperature he adds a few rose petals, smiling when he hears the door.

He meets you in the front room with a smile and pulls you into his arms. “Hey baby, I hope you had a good day.”

You smile up at him, wrapping your arms around his neck. “It’s much better now that you’re here.”

He leans down and kisses you softly, holding you close before pulling away and grabbing your hand. 

“I have a surprise for you.” He leads you to the bathroom, presenting you with the bath that he had just gotten ready for you. “Take the time to relax and have a nice bath. I’m going to finish up dinner.”

“This is lovely.” You say softly, smiling at him before getting out of your clothes and slipping into the bath. 

You smile to yourself as you relax and listen to him moving about in the kitchen. It makes you happy how much he cares about you. You’ve told him that he doesn’t have to go all out on things but he always insistent on it.

After your bath you join him for dinner, laughs and smiles shared over your favorite meal before he takes your hand and leads you to the bedroom. He covers your eyes so you can’t see the surprises in the bedroom until he wants you too. 

Finally he takes his hand off your eyes and lets you look around. Candles are scattered around and on the bed is a teddy bear and the rose petals spelling out “I love you.” With a fond look and a smile you turn in his arms and pull him close and kiss him before dropping back in bed for a night spent showing each other how much love you held in your hearts for the other.


End file.
